Broken
Broken is the first episode of the second season of the ABC series Once Upon a Time. It is the twenty-third episode of the series overall, and premiered on September 30, 2012. This episode is the second season premiere. Synopsis Reality and myth begin to merge as the fairytale characters awaken from the Evil Queen's broken curse and remember who they were. But to their dismay, they aren't transported back to Fairytale Land. To make matters worse, Rumplestiltskin - aka Mr. Gold - in an effort to gain the upper hand in his power struggle with Regina, has introduced magic into the town. In fairytales, magic has its place, but in our world it can have unfathomable consequences. Meanwhile, back in the Fairytale Land that was, Prince Phillip awakens his sleeping beauty, Aurora, but discovers that he and his traveling companion, Mulan, will soon have to face a deadly foe. Recap In an unnamed city, a mysterious man is on his way home. Upon arriving in his apartment, it begins to rain, and he notices that his window is open. Cellphone in hand, he attempts to close the stuck window, but drops the phone in the process. The man leans on a desk, looking defeated, when a dove lands on the windowsill. The dove leaves a note and flies off. The man picks it up and examines it; it's a postcard with "Broken" written on it. The man turns it over, revealing a photo of the Storybrooke Clock Tower. In Fairytale Land, two riders cross a desolate countryside, approaching an abandoned castle. Upon their arrival, one of the riders, Prince Phillip, cuts through thorns to reach a slumbering young woman in a large room. He advises his companion that they should not tell her everything right away, then kisses her. True Love's kiss awakens Princess Aurora. Phillip advises a confused Aurora that they will restore their castle and kingdom, and must journey to a safe haven. Aurora questions if they are hiding from Maleficent, and Phillip advises her that there are new dangers, but they can face them. In Storybrooke the magical smoke vanishes. Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan walk down the main street where they meet Ruby, Granny and the seven dwarves, all of them relieved that the Dark Curse has been broken, recognizing each other from their fairytale pasts. When Ruby asks what they should do now, Mary Margaret replies that she wants to find her daughter. Emma Swan and Henry Mills appear, and Emma has a brief reunion with her parents. The dwarves question what the smoke was and who caused it; Mother Superior (the Blue Fairy) approaches the group and informs them that it was magic. Henry suggests that she "do something magical"; Mother Superior replies that there are no wands or Fairy Dust, and matters are complicated. Meanwhile, at the wishing well, Mr. Gold and Belle discuss Belle's imprisonment at Regina's hands. Belle reveals that she was abducted by Queen Regina in Fairytale Land and was locked away, and spent the entirety of the Curse's reign in the aslyum. Gold swears he will not let this go. However, Belle extracts a promise that Gold will not kill Regina. Back with Emma, the crowd, (her parents, Henry, the dwarves, Ruby, Granny, and the Mother Superior) walk down the main street. Mary Margaret suggests they discuss their pasts, and Emma puts her off. David and Mary Margaret express that they have waited for this reunion, and Emma interrupts that she has too, but she never imagined it this way, and she needs time. The conversation is interrupted when David notices townspeople running through the streets. Archie Hopper approaches the group and informs them that Dr. Whale has worked everyone into a frenzy; they're heading to Regina's house to kill her. Leroy suggests it's great, but Archie argues that killing Regina is wrong, and Henry agrees, adding that Regina is still his mom. David points out that Regina may have her powers back and the townsfolk may be heading to their deaths, and the groups heads off. In Fairytale Land, Phillip and Aurora joyfully reunite. It is interrupted, however, when his travelling companion notices a rumbling from the floor. Suddenly, a large creature bursts through. Phillip fights the creature briefly before causing it to drop a medallion. The creature then flies off and Phillip picks up the creature's medallion. Aurora asks what it was, to which Phillip replies, "Something bad." In Storybrooke, Mr. Gold and Belle enter his shop. Gold tells Belle to wait while he finds her something to wear and enters the back area. He opens a locked cabinet and takes out a box. Opening the box, he removes the same medallion the creature dropped in Aurora's palace. A mob of townspeople, led by Dr. Whale, confront Regina at her front door. Regina attempts to use magic to frighten the crowd, but is unsuccessful. As Dr. Whale pins Regina against the column and the crowd calls for blood, Emma and her allies break through the crowd, calling for Dr. Whale to let Regina go. When Whale questions why he should listen to Emma, she responds that she is still Sheriff. Mary Margaret adds that nothing justifies killing Regina, and David tells Dr. Whale to back off. Whale responds that David is not his prince, further telling him that who he is is none of his business. Mary Margaret declares that Regina should be locked up, for safety as well as every else's. As they lock Regina in jail cell, David asks her why they didn't return when the Curse was broken. Regina responds that there is nothing to go back to. Mary Margaret suggests they find Gold, and they depart. Gold appears as Regina eyes the lock on her cell, telling her that magic is "different" in Storybrooke. Gold reveals that he promised Belle he wouldn't kill her, but will give her a fate worse than death. He then forces Regina to hold the medallion. In Fairytale Land, Phillip's companion explains that the creature was a Wraith, and reveals herself to be Mulan. She explains that the Wraith marks its victims and then sucks out their souls, and reminds Phillip and Aurora that they need to begin their journey. As Phillip reassures Aurora, he notices a mark burned into his hand from the medallion; however, he hides this fact from Aurora. In Storybrooke, Mr. Gold uses the power of his dagger to summon the Wraith. As he does so, the mark from the medallion appears on Regina's hand. Meanwhile, Emma entrusts Henry to Ruby. Mary Margaret attempts to start a reunion conversation with Emma, telling her that she seems unhappy about it. Emma tells her that she is happy, but explains that, her entire life, she only knew that her parents sent her away. When Mary Margaret tells her that they did it for her, Emma replies that it doesn't change the fact that she was alone. Mary Margaret replies that if they hadn't sent her away, she would have been cursed, and Emma responds that they would have still been together, and wonders which curse is worse. She then ends the conversation, remind them they need to find Gold. In Fairytale Land, Mulan, Phillip, and Aurora make camp for the night. Phillip tells Aurora that he is going to find wood for a fire. He kisses her goodbye, and a tear runs down his face as he walks away. In Storybrooke, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David confront Mr. Gold in his shop. When Emma asks what the purple mist was, Gold replies that it was magic, but refuses to answer why. At this moment, the Wraith tears though town, causing the shop to shake. Appearances *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Emma Swan *Mr. Gold *Regina Mills *David Nolan *Henry Mills *Belle's Counterpart *Ruby *Archie Hopper *Leroy *Dr. Whale *Mother Superior *Ruby's Grandmother *Mr. Clark *Happy's Counterpart *Doc's Counterpart *Walter *Dopey's Counterpart *Bashful's Counterpart *Mulan *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Mysterious Man *Wraith Quotes David: Who are you, Whale? Whale: That's my business. Mary Margaret: You’re my daughter and I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked but we didn’t know that we were talking. We talked about things we probably shouldn’t have even talked about. One night stands ... David: One night stands? Mary Margaret: Whale. David: Whale?! Mary Margaret: 'We were cursed. That is neither here nor there. 'Mr. Gold: Magic is different here ... dearie. Regina: I noticed. Emma: What's the problem? Regina: Magic — it's different here. David: Don't worry. Emma and Mary Margaret, they're alive. Henry: How do you know? David: '''I have faith. '''Henry: But... David: Henry, come here. I will find them. I will always find them. Trivia *The opening titlecard features the Wraith. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via Twitter on July 11, 2012. He tweeted a photo of the episode's script cover. *For the first time, the events seen in Fairytale Land occur after the events seen in Storybrooke, as Emma and Mary Margaret are sucked into Fairytale Land at the same time as the Wraith. *The name of the episode appears on the postcard received by the mysterious man. *This episode's opening Fairytale Land scene is very similar to the opening scene of the pilot; A prince riding on horseback to awaken a sleeping princess with true love's kiss. Videos